This invention relates in general to missile launching and more particularly, to methods for transferring a missile to a launcher.
In the past, the conventional method for reloading a vertical launching system (VLS) with missiles from a supply ship has required numerous, time-consuming manhandling, repositioning, and preparatory operations carried out in succession on the deck of a combatant ship being reloaded.